


Just Let Me

by ellasbeth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Poor Loki (Marvel), Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/pseuds/ellasbeth
Summary: The Grandmaster takes control of Loki's shapeshifting and doesn't have much regard for Loki's preferences.





	Just Let Me

Loki groaned as the Grandmaster caressed his spread thighs gently, hands stroking the sensitive skin, and he jolted as he felt the Grandmaster’s painted nails dig sharply into the meat of his thigh, followed by a huffed laugh and a soothing kiss. A shard of magic drove into his core and he sobbed, nerve endings lighting up until he was left trembling and boneless beneath the Grandmaster’s satisfied gaze. _Somehow_ , Loki thought, hysteria buried under miles of painfully delicious arousal, _somehow, this had become normal_. He threw his head back as the Grandmaster kissed the tip of his cock, lips easily encircling the slender head, tongue barely grazing his slit before the Grandmaster pulled away, leaving him pushing his hips upwards to chase the feeling. He pulled on the magical restraints which kept him pinned to the bed as the Grandmaster toyed with his cock, hand easily wrapping around Loki’s length and giving it teasing little strokes which left his hips twitching into his grasp. He gasped a plea as the Grandmaster squeezed a little too hard, and gave a choked whimper as a finger dipped into his slit, smearing precome across the head.  
“You really are- Well, you’re so pretty, Lo. All spread out for me, just, well, _desperate_ aren’t you?” The Grandmaster cooed, hand squeezing Loki’s thigh almost to the point of pain before sliding further up to press against the raised flesh which concealed his balls, pressing sharply and forcing a startled moan from between his lips. “So, lovely… and all for me, right, Lo? You’ll let me do whatever I want right, you’d just lie there and take it, right, Lo?”  
Loki nodded feverishly, wanting nothing more than to grab the Grandmaster’s wrist and force him to touch him, to keep pressing in just the right places. “En… Please, just- you know I can’t last much longer…” He whined, vague humiliation tugging at the back of his mind as he begged, noticing the cracked tone of his voice and the quavering desperation which was so very obvious, he tugged helplessly at the restraints, wanting to reach out to him, pull him closer even as his instincts began to warn of something off.  
The Grandmaster hummed, hand shifting to Loki’s waist to hold him in place, eyes sharp and satisfied as he observed Loki’s wrecked state. “Well, dear, you know we’re really, well, we’re really only done when I say so.” He pressed a finger against his hole, teasing the already wet entrance cruelly, and slipped deep inside until he found his prostate, massaging it with determined strokes which left his cock leaking come. He wrapped his hand around it and pumped it gently, ignoring Loki’s pleas for mercy, instead intent on forcing Loki to come over and over again.  
Loki flopped backwards with a sob, thighs trembling with the effort of keeping them spread for the man above him, knowing that any deviation from the Grandmaster’s wishes would bring him no end of pain. 

Loki ached, body overwrought from hours of stimulation, muscles trembling as his thighs spread as wide as they could go, keeping him open for whatever the Grandmaster wanted to do. He twitched as the Grandmaster traced a finger across the skin behind his balls and whimpered softly.  
The Grandmaster grinned sharply, and pressed his fingers hard into Loki’s taint, and Loki gave a strangled shout as his heady magic began pouring into his body, sinking deep into his belly and congealing in a pool of heat. Pleasure sang along his nerves, forcing all thoughts from his mind except from how achingly wonderful the feeling was as it sank deeper and deeper into his body. The Grandmaster’s magic was addictive, Loki had learnt early on, it sat warmly at his core, rubbing soothingly against his own well of magic until it had seeped into his own reserves, mixing closely with his very essence until it felt _right_ , until it felt necessary to live. The Grandmaster had laughed, easily brushing away Loki’s concerned protests, deliberately breaking down Loki’s natural defences until his magic was heavy and lethargic with the power share, strings of their mixed essences binding him ever closer to the Grandmaster. No matter how long he spent untangling, the Grandmaster slipped inside again, magic easily wrapping around Loki’s own, leaving him shivering and pleasure soaked from the sheer intimacy.  
“Are you ready for this, little one?” The Grandmaster taunted, fingers massaging Loki’s tender skin mercilessly, “Don’t you want to be perfect, Lo? Don’t you just want to make me so very happy?”  
Loki trembled, nodding dazedly, the magic was burrowing deeper into his body, burning ever hotter deep in his core, and he moaned helplessly, eyes rolling back into his head as orgasm took him. He couldn’t think, everything was tainted gold, and his mind felt so fuzzy and warm, and he really just wanted the Grandmaster to fuck him hard until he couldn’t take it anymore. He realised vaguely that the man was still speaking to him, eyes watching his face sharply, hands still massaging between his thighs and sending shivers of pleasure through his over exerted body.  
“Good, pet. You- you really are so good for me, Lolo. Just, just, _letting_ me do whatever I want, such a good little thing.”  
Loki sobbed as something inside him gave way and the Grandmaster’s fingers _shifted_ , sliding deep inside an opening which hadn’t existed before, penetrating him hard and fast, stretching what could only be a cunt open. He let out a startled cry as he was filled, wetness slicking his thighs and the Grandmaster let out a delighted laugh. He tried to pull his thighs together, tried to shield himself from the new sensation between his legs, and the Grandmaster tutted in disapproval, hands roughly moving to pin his thighs in place.  
“Wha-“ Loki whispered, and cut himself off with a moan of pleasure, as the Grandmaster dove between his legs with glee, sending a flicker of sensation into the new body part. He tried to sit up, only for his pinned hands to drag him down again, and he moaned in horrified pleasure. He hadn’t done this, hadn’t shifted anything but between his legs he was changed, he was wet and open in ways he had never been in this body before.  
“Your shapeshifting is just, well darling, it’s the most useful thing, y’know? The gift that keeps on giving, and so _easy to use_ , I just needed to meld my magic with yours and, easy, you just shift to whatever shape I want. It’s just _lovely_.” The Grandmaster gushed, voice horribly excited as he viewed his handiwork, and as he finished talking he drew the flat of his tongue across Loki’s new cunt, and his thighs strained against heavy hands as he instinctively tried to use them to pull the man closer.

A thread of horror slips deep into Loki’s gut, and he tries to teleport, even though the fogginess of his mind keeps clinging and he doesn’t quite have a place in mind. Just anywhere but Sakaar, anywhere but this bed. He sobs as his magic stalls in the grasp of the Grandmaster’s and groans as the Grandmaster’s tongue slips into his entrance, slowly licking him open, enjoying the little gushes of slick which it released. He resists the panicked urge to kick and resist, knowing that the Grandmaster could so easily sever his control over his body, had threatened to do it multiple times, leave him limp and painfully conscious just to be aware of the situation, and forced his panic down until he could force himself to speak with some coherence.  
“No, I- I don’t like-” He stammered, suddenly realising just the situation he was in. He tried to shift and felt his nature run into a wall of magic, trapping him in this new form, and he felt the Grandmaster’s teeth graze his cunt as he laughed, vibrations sending sparks of pleasure into Loki’s core. He had never been truly trapped in a form before, had never had the control he had over his ability so thoroughly removed, and a sob burst from his lips. His mind was whirring painfully, but there was no way out, the Grandmaster- his magic was strong, would last for centuries with the barest amount of concentration, he could keep Loki like this indefinitely, cut off from his own abilities and magic melded so tightly that it was hard to see where his ended and the Grandmaster’s began. He squirmed again and the Grandmaster moved his hands to pin his slender hips in place, fingers tight enough that they would certainly leave bruises.  
“Don’t like what, little one?” The Grandmaster’s tone is deceptively light, but Loki has been around long enough to see the danger underneath, feels the fingers tighten on his form possessively, and he quavers, knowing just how terribly outmatched he really was. “Because, we can always stop…”  
Loki shudders at the silence the Grandmaster left, knowing that stopping meant being cast aside, thrown into the arena with the rest of the Grandmaster’s toys, or subjected to even worse. He shakes his head in appeasement, and forces his legs to part further until the bruising hands released him and moved to trace his folds gently.  
“Good boy,” The Grandmaster chides, voice once again affable and fond, “My good boy.” Loki feels a shiver of pleasure at the praise, and feels slick trickle from his- his cunt to slick his inner thigh. The Grandmaster smiles at the sight and coos more praise until Loki is dripping. “Look at you, so wet for me already,” He teased, trailing a finger through Loki’s slick, gathering the thick substance on his fingers before moving to smear it across Loki’s lips, slipping them into his mouth and holding them there until he began to suck. The taste was unnaturally sweet, and Loki’s brow furrowed in confusion, forcing himself to allow the Grandmaster to coat his tongue with the flavour, automatically suckling as the Grandmaster thrust the fingers deep into his mouth. “Just my own spin, darling, you know I, ah, I have a sweet tooth.”  
Loki smiles wanly, even as he quaked internally at the ease with which the Grandmaster altered his body to his preference, at the invasion which had been committed, he ached to slip a hand between his thighs, to feel what had been done to him for himself, to see the cunt the Grandmaster had manipulated his entire being to create. Instead he was pinned beneath the mad-man, thighs spread wide to please, and wet with slick he couldn’t control. A kiss was pressed to his lips, the Grandmaster’s tongue probing deep into his mouth and pressing the taste even deeper until it overwhelmed him, and he moaned as hands skimmed up his body to pinch his nipples tightly, leaving him squirming with unwilling need.  
“You need this, Lo,” The Grandmaster groaned into his mouth, hands massaging his chest, sending even more sensation running through his nerves, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, you’re so lovely, but I think I can make you perfect for me. You want me to, ah, fuck your little cunt, don’t you? Want me to split you open because, ha, you know it was _literally_ made for me, right?”  


He felt the head of the Grandmaster’s cock rub against his slickness, catching at his entrance until he sank deep inside with a hard thrust which left Loki gasping. The pace the Grandmaster chose was punishing for Loki’s already exhausted body and he just lay, hands pinned above him, rocking with the rough thrusts which slammed deep inside. The Grandmaster moved his legs over his shoulders, as easily as if he were a doll, and resumed his heavy thrusts deep into Loki’s passage. Startled shouts and moans escaped his lips as his cock drove seemingly ever deeper into Loki’s body, constantly surprising him and leaving everything feeling raw. The squelches of their coupling left him flushed and embarrassed, so unfamiliar to his mind that he could barely register it as his own body, and he sobbed as he felt the Grandmaster grind into the too-sensitive spongy front wall over and over until he came hard. He gazed helplessly into the Grandmaster’s eyes as he was rocked, Grandmaster’s balls slapping against his cunt, and he whimpered as it bumped against what could only be a cervix and he groaned, head rolling back to expose his throat as he was fucked into oversensitivity.  
“Does that feel good? My cock in your tight little cunt, do you, ah, do you want me to fill you up? I could keep you like this forever, Lo, wet and open and ready for my cock, wouldn’t you just _love_ that? Don’t you just love how sloppy you are? You didn’t even really need stretching, did you? Could have, ah, have fucked right in and you would have been perfect for me…” He rocked his hips again, not even thrusting, just rocking their hips together as Loki keened and moaned beneath him.  
Loki whined as the Grandmaster bit into his throat, and slipped a hand between their bodies to fist his cock, and Loki felt himself begin to lose control, dual sensations overloading his senses and leaving him an undulating mass of pleasure. He shifted his hips into the sensation and groaned as the Grandmaster tugged him closer to yet another orgasm, his thighs tightened over the man’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer and was pushed over the edge again.  
The Grandmaster’s lips grazed his ear as he spoke, tickling the sensitive skin, “Y’know, Lo, like this, I could, well, I could do whatever I wanted with you. I mean, this sloppy little cunt of yours could just _catch_ now, couldn’t it. Doesn’t that sound good to you, Lo, a baby for you to care for? Then you’d just have to stay here, wouldn’t you? I’d never have to worry about you running off again.”  
Horror bloomed in Loki’s gut and he shook his head firmly, uncaring of the potential consequences his refusal could have. He twisted beneath the Grandmaster, who smiled down at him condescendingly, rocking his hips sharply into Loki’s body, driving deep into his cunt. He followed up with a series of sharp thrusts which left Loki gasping with the stimulation, pulling back until only the flared head remained inside before thrusting balls deep back inside, railing him hard.  
“You- ha- you really are delightful when you struggle, Lo, make it feel so good for me. But I really do think I’ve had enough for now.” A palm covers his temple and another slips over his stomach, and the headiness of magic permeates his body, chasing all coherent thought from his mind and bursts of pleasure sing through his nerves until he’s nothing but a wet stretched hole, eager for the cock thrusting in and out. He whimpered again, pressing into the heavy thrusts which spear him open and chases the pleasure the Grandmaster forces into him, squeezing himself tight around the thick cock inside him, chasing his pleasure until the Grandmaster spills deep inside, groaning and staying lodged balls deep in Loki’s body.  
“Good boy,” He praises again, sticky hand petting his stomach, and Loki feels the magic recede and sense return, followed by a hollow feeling of despair as he feels something deep in his body start to change so very slightly. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I come bearing trash, hope you liked it.  
> Also, Infinity War? Who's that?


End file.
